


【鬼灭/缘严】月露销融（上）

by mitsuyu0603



Category: KIMETSUNOYAIBA
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuyu0603/pseuds/mitsuyu0603
Summary: 抹布，相爱，我也不知道接下来是什么。





	【鬼灭/缘严】月露销融（上）

——可堪孤馆闭春寒，杜鹃声里斜阳暮。

壹。

他把兄长压在了墙壁上，两手紧紧扣着他的手腕，他能感受到那有些发冷的肌肤底下，腕骨细微地颤动着。  
彼此之间的距离近到吐息都带着暧昧的热度，在寒夜里凝成白雾又迅速飘散，兄长别过头去，一双眼睛却仍望着他，那斜斜地钉在他脸上的目光深邃又晦暗，隐约夹着一丝幽微的煽动，在长睫上轻佻地晃荡。那双眼、他的兄长的眼瞳仿若在雪夜中盛放的山茶，不论夜色多么昏昧不明，都能够展现最端庄而诱人的殊色。  
兄长没有反抗，至少没有具体地反抗。这个事实让他本就躁动不安的内心更加庞大地灼烧起来，那炽烈的情感比起兴奋却更近乎恐惧。他大半精神花在阻止自己不要再做出更加逾矩的举动，剩下的一小部分则努力思索着是否该把那句很可能会轻易破坏一切的话问出口，全没发现自己已经快将按着的那双手压出了红印。  
被钳制的人也不曾喊疼，只是微微咬紧了下唇，在无人得见的地方渗出了血来。  
就像这么多年来他终始把一切肮脏污秽都死死地包藏心底，不露哪怕一点发黑的痕渍叫他人看见。

兄长身上究竟发生什么事了——？  
在继国缘壹下定决心吐出这句话的时候，被他压制的人温软润泽的唇却主动贴了上来，封住了他的嘴，而他剩下的所有音节，也随之凭空消失在了喉中。

-

「这就是你要面对的宿命。」  
低沉威严的声音从上方响起，他跪在地上，额头抵着榻榻米，还称得上弱小的身体不住地发抖。  
这本该是他的新婚之夜。  
「继国之耻……你连缘壹的万分之一尚且不及，若想赎还你的罪业，就用这副身体证明你所余的价值吧……」

第一个破坏他的身体的，是指导他剑术的师父。  
丝毫不顾对还未成熟的身躯可能带来的伤害，男人毫不留情地剥开了他最脆弱的部分，不带悲悯地撞击到了最深处，他谨记父亲的警告，不曾露出一点可耻的哀嚎，却感觉内里被撕裂得破碎不堪，几乎失去意识。很痛，真的很痛，但最令人恐惧的是，模糊而又缥缈的快乐在他的身体深处逐渐生根，确切的兴奋与快感与此同时在他的脑内爆发。  
某个人撬开了他的嘴，把昂扬又火烫的东西塞进他本来就张得不开的嘴里，舌根被迫伏到底下，任那个东西肆虐他的喉道，很深很深。

很想吐，却又让人晕眩地着迷，他伸出舌头，舔净白腻的精液。  
一点都不好吃。

-

贰。

继国缘壹第一次察觉到继国严胜的异常，其实便是在他们刚刚重逢的时候。  
那日是满月之夜，月色清辉，把一切都照耀得洁白明净，缘壹一刀斩下鬼的头颅，鲜血在空中划成完美的弧，而红色飞溅的间隙中，他看见了他的兄长呆呆坐在大树底下。  
第一个瞬间他是惊喜的，为这十余年来他从未胆敢切实渴望的再度相遇，也为他居然得以享有亲手救下兄长的命这般的幸运，他甚至觉得自己多年来周游四处，奔波猎鬼，或许就单单是为了这甜美的一刻。他落到地面，草鞋轻轻陷入柔软的土壤，敛神收心，缓缓朝那个他每日朝思暮想、却又深深觉悟再也无法相见的至亲之人走去。严胜没有动，仍然瘫在那里，与风一同流荡的月华把他本来就清透楚楚的眉目映得更加动人，只是那憔悴的模样却让他看上去像是一枝备受风霜摧残的孤挺花，在兀自等待生命完结的苟延残喘与期盼他人先一步来摘取入怀间徘徊不定。  
「兄长，十分抱歉。」  
他伏首下跪，接着几乎在同时意识到了不对劲。  
严胜的著装过于混乱不堪，赤色的具足大约只穿戴了一半，双手左脚跟肩颈的护具一概不翼而飞，虽说是夜中休息，但随时可能遭逢敌袭的野外，秉性谨慎的兄长不可能会把防具卸下。  
严胜迟迟没有回应，他迟疑着想抬起头看看对方，却在眼神上移的一瞬间瞥见了从松弛的衣领里探出的锁骨，线条凌厉宛如刀削，其上却染着微不可见的朱红。  
他立即收回目光，告诫自己停止多余的思考，只要继续把该说的话说完就可以了。  
「若非我来得太迟，兄长的部队也不致……」  
「……缘壹？」  
严胜的声音听来恍如大梦初醒。  
他好像直到现在才解过来跪在自己面前的人是谁、千钧一发之际救了他的人又是谁。缘壹终于抬起头来，小心地让目光略过他觉得自己不该看的地方，然后对上了兄长的眼。  
那个涣散的眼神终于聚焦了，那一瞬间他的瞳眸迸发出了惊人的焰光，但很快地，像是被刻刀精细地削去棱角、打磨抚平，兄长的神情又重归最开始的淡漠。  
他向他询问了这一切到底是怎么回事，于是缘壹便全盘解释了关于鬼，关于鬼杀队，关于他现在正使用的呼吸法。严胜像是无意识地拉紧了自己的衣襟，然后他垂下眼，轻声吐出的字句像花瓣般飘然坠落。  
「带我一起去。」  
有一会，缘壹不理解自己听到了什么。  
「兄长，您已是继国当主，整个继国……不，甚至是您的妻儿都需要您——」  
「我并无妻子。」  
严胜的话语金石掷地般铿锵有声，不容反驳。缘壹更加困惑了，以兄长这般年纪，又是拥有领地的氏族，不娶妻是完全没有可能的。

「兄长……」  
「你不愿意吗，缘壹？」

严胜微微侧过了头，他伸出了只有一层轻薄衣物覆盖的纤长手臂，朝缘壹舒开了手。他的指尖是淡粉色的，每一枚指甲都修剪得整整齐齐。  
继国缘壹几乎感觉到了晕眩。  
以结果而言，他还是暂时把兄长带回了鬼杀队保护。继国严胜的手下几乎全数丧命，而他自己显然也受到了不小的冲击，无论如何都不适宜把他丢弃在那个无人的荒野树林。他还依稀记得兄长的脚踝受伤了，走路相当不便，于是他只好把对方负在背上，很稀奇地，严胜对此竟也全无意见，只是安静地伏在他身后，手腕若即若离地缠绕着他的脖子。  
而这一切，毫无疑问地，都让继国缘壹极其不惯。  
在他尽管久远却又深渺的印象中，兄长始终是孤高自持的。他看着兄长挥了数千数万次的刀，花了多少时间背诵四书五经，而他自己却只能在不得相见的流光里反覆把为谁而若有所思跟此身如朝露念读百数十遍，而那些虔诚的字句是传达不到严胜的耳畔的。在口语足以表达真挚纯洁的感情之前，他们就被迫分离两地，再也不得见。  
直到如此不期然的今日。  
握着兄长从袴裙下伸出的、有些冰凉的腿胫，偌大天地，遍野苍凉，缘壹一时之间竟有些不知何去何从了。

-

他的年纪长了，经验也不如开始般疏微，于是父亲开始安排他与那些位高权重的大名相见。  
这时与在家里宛如下娼贱婢般不同，会有人将他打点得端庄尊贵，一层层地饰上绣满云锦花样的单衣，插上累赘层叠的头饰发梳，恭谨地送到贵人面前。偶尔他也会是谨慎的武士模样，但更多时候就是比京中花魁还更加华丽夺目的存在，纯粹依据对方的喜好罢了。多么可笑，即使装扮得再为美好纯洁，最终都是要被贯透、被捅穿，让他清晰地记忆起：自己只不过是个徒具虚名的好看玩偶及低级笑话。

如果缘壹在，那该会是怎样的景象呢。  
如果占据自己的是缘壹，……连这样的空想都显得虚妄，很快滚烫的液体就在被浪涛淹没般的快感中充满了他的下身，他张口，却只有无人得闻的喘息在空气中颤抖。  
这样下去，自己肯定会被弟弟所厌弃吧。  
毕竟这样无耻而淫荡的兄长，谁都不想要啊。

恍惚地舔着面前肉棒溢出的透明液体，严胜这么想着。

-

参。

再次察觉不对，也没有花上很长的时间。

严胜终于来到鬼杀队之后，对几乎所有的人，包括缘壹、包括当主产屋敷都十分冷漠，仿佛致力于在自己跟其他人之间砌开一道绝对的墙。缘壹其实是不解的，他印象中的兄长虽然确实是威仪棣棣的存在，但待人接物却十分和平稳重，并不露半点轻视或不屑之意，像这般明确地阻绝他人接近，缘壹更是从未见过。  
或许当上家主之后的严胜同还是孩子的时候也不同了吧，缘壹默默地想，不知为何觉得有些怅然。越是试图去碰触、去认识如今的兄长，就越发感受到十数年的光阴在他们之间刻下了多么深厚的裂痕与难以填补的鸿沟。  
可是这又如何呢，说到底也不过是当年他自己的得偿所愿。

严胜略作休息了两天，脚伤完全恢复之后，便立即要求缘壹教授他所谓的呼吸法。不可否认，见到兄长居然愿意低头向自己请教，缘壹还是有些欢喜的，一口便应允了。  
这个过程并不艰难，毕竟兄长总是悟性极高。他在旁边踱步，仔细凝视兄长出手挥刀的姿势，然后在他觉得有些不妥的时候，凑上去按住了那双握着刀柄的手。  
严胜极为突兀地颤了一下。  
缘壹并没当回事，只想着或许是兄长不惯与人肢体接触，但教导呼吸必然如此，他也无法。他从后方把唇贴近严胜的耳畔，柔声吐气道：「兄长，收紧肺部……」  
十指交叠的时候，严胜明显是把刀柄捏得太紧了，几乎让人担心会渗出血来的程度，他多少疼惜地轻抚那因为呼吸而发烫的指尖，看着他的心脏脉搏逐渐加快，血液飞速地传递到全身上下。  
沸腾的体温跟快速的心跳都是有助于锻炼呼吸的现象，果然兄长依旧敏慧如常，缘壹满意地放开了他，却看见严胜一个踉跄，差点没摔在地上，他赶忙又扶住他，却被兄长一个巴掌——虽然没打着——甩开了。  
「别碰我……！」  
他充满恼怒地低吼，随即抓着木刀有些一拐一拐地离开了。  
难到是脚伤又复发了？缘壹犹豫着是否要上前，最终还是为了那声极为忿懑的怒吼放弃了。  
……不，是严胜从后方隐约能看见的眼尾斜飞着泛红的媚色，仿佛堆叠平生万种风情。那抹清澈无辜地诱引着人的姿态几乎与那日他重遇兄长时，兄长茫然又无助的姿态相交重叠，让他心生惶惑，不敢上前。  
为什么会变成这样呢？  
印象的转换甚至不需要任何人赘言，他的兄长在持刀时总是飘散着柔腻又澎湃的气息，即便只是横朔刀柄，让锋利的刃在烈日底下投射出炫目的光耀色彩，继国严胜嘴角低垂的弧度及幽咽如泉水滴落的叹息却都那么夺人心舍。  
像是被人驯服好的，委身于什么之下的雌兽所展现出的妖媚身段，全然无意，也令所有人像被钉子扎穿了眼一样目不转睛。

继国缘壹逐渐感到杀意昂扬，或许就是从那个时候开始罢。


End file.
